


Доживём до лета

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Blindness, Canon Divergence AU, Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Tense, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Валентина Придда накрывает воспоминаниями о семье. Слишком сложно понять, было больше хорошего или плохого.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Доживём до лета

Вечер едва успел превратиться в ночь, как начался снегопад, укрывающий замок Ноймаринен очередным одеялом. Утомлённый долгий днём, полным придворных хитростей и любезностей, и прогулкой в компании фрейлин её высочества, Придд с нетерпением вернулся в комнату, запер дверь и устало опустился за стол. Снял шляпу, запустил руки в волосы и низко склонился. Кружилась голова и было плохо до полного нежелания жить, но он всё же заставил себя встать и раздеться, повесить плащ в шкаф, через силу создавая иллюзию, что держит себя под контролем. Каждая осень после смерти брата проходила одинаково: в воспоминаниях о том, что очень хотелось забыть. В этом году было не до сантиментов, — на войне тяга к жизни стремительно возрастает, — но теперь от безделья в тёплом замке память вгрызлась в душу с новой силой. Брат, сдержанная ласка матери и дружба сестёр, требовательный отец, наказания, редкая радость — в мыслях нечастое хорошее сменялось и подавлялось грустным и тяжёлым. Сильнее всего грызла тоска по брату. Прошло время, когда Валентину не хватало советов старшего, теперь собственного жизненного опыта хватало с лихвой, но после встречи с Джастином-выходцем его немного ломало без безусловно родного и поддерживающего человека рядом. Валентин стал рассеянным и усталым, стремительно исчезали желания, и его отношение к окружающим незаметно для него самого становилось всё более сухим.

  
До одури хотелось напиться, но выдержка не позволяла, и голос внутри твердил: "Ты не Алва, ты не имеешь права решать проблемы так". Да, Валентин признавал проблему, из года в год приходящую осенью и глядящую на него мёртвыми глазами памяти, но понятия не имел, что с ней делать.

  
Валентин, покачиваясь, снова встал и стал снимать мундир. Если ничего не можешь сделать со своей грустью — спи, старый совет Джастина. От мыслей отвлёк стук в дверь. Не думая, что делает, Придд бросил мундир на стул и в одной рубашке пошёл открывать. Придерживаясь за косяк, ответа ждал непривычно напряжённый Арно.

  
– Можем поговорить?

  
Валентин отступил в комнату, обронив сухое: "Входи". Савиньяк плюхнулся на стул, бросил на стол шляпу, немного помолчал, вертя в руках оставленное на стопке бумаги перо и наконец взорвался:

  
– Я хочу знать, что, разрубленный змей, с нами происходит!

  
– В смысле? – Придд умело погасил раздражение, вызванное вспышкой Арно, накинул мундир на плечи и сел напротив. Судя по раскрасневшимся щекам Савиньяка, тот был или очень взволнован, или пьян.  
— В смысле какой драной кошки ты ведёшь себя так, словно я в чём-то виноват? Я ничего не сделал!

  
— Ты и не виноват ни в чём.

  
— Тогда объясни мне, что происходит.

  
— Арно, если со мной что-то и происходит, то это моя проблема.

  
— Разумно, но почему это отражается на мне?

  
— Я не знаю. Возможно, потому что ты мой самый близкий друг, — Валентин медленно начал понимать, о чём разговор. В последнее время он, уходя в себя, отдалился даже — особенно — от Арно. Его радость и веселье, тепло, солнечность не заражали, как раньше, а усугубляли собственные недостатки и проблемы, загоняя Придда глубже в мрак. Особенно плохо становилось от рассказов о родных. Арно пересказывал последние семейные новости, шутки Эмиля и советы Лионеля, свежие притчи матери или вспоминал какие-то приключения, и если раньше Валентина это грело и всегда служило объектом интереса, то теперь его крыло воспоминаниями и ломало изнутри. Портить другу настроение своей мрачностью и желчностью не хотелось, и Придд совершенно отдалился от него.

  
— Я... польщён. И всё же объяснись, раз начал. Что-то случилось? Плохие вести из дома? Ты можешь поделиться. Пожалуйста.

  
Валентин передёрнул плечами, то ли испугавшись мысли, что нужно рассказывать о себе, то ли говоря "не знаю". Медленно начал, проворачивая в пальцах отброшенное Савиньяком перо:

  
— Ничего не происходит, просто... знаешь, как говорят, сытый голодного не поймёт. Не обижайся.

  
— Значит, дело... в семье?

  
— Да.

  
— Хоро... то есть плохо, в чём дело?

  
Валентин коротко выдохнул, собираясь с силами, и быстро произнёс:

  
— Скучаю по брату, — сказал — и стало немного легче.

  
— Прости.

  
— Что?

  
— Прости, мне не стоило к тебе лезть с вопросами. Я пойду, — Арно торопливо встал.

  
— Вытащил из меня самое важное, испугался и сбегаешь? — Валентин нервно усмехнулся.

  
— Мне остаться?

  
— Оставайся.

  
Арно перенёс со столика кувшин и пару бокалов, налил им вина.

  
— Знаешь, не люблю, когда ты пьян, — вдруг сказал Придд.

  
— Ну извини, был у Алвы, с ним не пить нельзя. Говорили, кстати, о тебе.

  
Валентин напрягся.

  
— Вот как?

  
— Ага. Я пожаловался, что мы с тобой в последнее время как повздорившие супруги, а он посоветовал пойти и поговорить. Я бы и так это сделал, но он меня буквально вытолкал. Так вот... о чём бы ты хотел поговорить?

  
— Я не знаю, Арно. Всё, что со мной происходит, происходит только в моей голове, в памяти, поэтому я жду, когда вернусь в армию и займусь делом.

  
— Понимаю, мне самому кажется, что я тут от безделья глупею, — Арно ненадолго замолчал, раздумывая, видимо, о том, стоит ли ему расспрашивать дальше. Савиньяк не был бы Савиньяком, если бы не рискнул. — Давай попробуем разгадать и прогнать твою тоску?

  
Валентин отпил вина. Разговаривать о семейных неурядицах не хотелось, но удержание проблем в себе грозит рано или поздно взрывом, а если расскажет, хуже не будет. В конце концов, Арно его друг, а с друзьями, кажется, принято делиться. Не к духовнику же идти за успокоением, когда слушатель на открытых ладонях протягивает ему себя.

  
— Хорошо, — Придд собрался с мыслями и зашёл издалека. — Наверное, стоит начать с того, что я ненавижу осень. Осенью не стало Юстиниана, и осенью слишком долгие ночи, чтобы их переживать спокойно. В этом году у меня не было времени на лишние мысли, если таковыми можно считать мысли о семье, и меня догнало и приложило сейчас.

  
— Как я понимаю, в тебе слишком много всего. Давай начнём с твоего старшего брата? Что бы ты хотел сказать? — осторожно спросил Арно.  
Валентин прерывисто вздохнул и начал говорить. 

  
Время тянулось медленно, снег наметал сугробы, и окна наполовину залепила метель, наполовину затопила ночь. Придд часто останавливался, закрывал лицо ладонью, молча переживая всплеск эмоций, и продолжал, сначала спокойно, затем всё больше волнуясь. Высказывал всё, что приходило на ум, не очень связно, но выразительно. Арно вместе с ним честно переживал детские приключения и огорчения, постоянным спутником в которых был старший брат, мягкий, но упрямый, рассеянный и умный, любитель рисовать и гулять по замку среди ночи, пугая белой рубашкой случайных слуг.

  
Было уже за полночь, когда разговор с Джастина и Габриэлы перетёк на родителей. Валентин пил и рассказывал обо всём, что приходило на ум: о матери, которая могла бы быть мягче, если бы не неодобрение отца; о том, как она шила детям игрушки (ёжик и осьминог Валентина достались Клаусу и Питеру), учила с Ирэной названия и сорта растений и учила Габриэлу вышивать. Отец был жёстким и не пренебрегал наказаниями, в том числе телесными, и Валентин до сих пор не понял, уважал он отца или же боялся. Тот принуждал детей быть идеальными и достойными зваться Приддами, заронив в их души страх быть слабыми и неправильными. Рассказывал Валентин и про стыд, который испытывал оттого, что теперь говорил что-то плохое об отце, хотя сам почти присутствовал при его смерти и чувствовал тогда только горе.

  
Несмотря на это, спустя несколько рассказов Арно прервал Валентина и долго и эмоционально высказывался о том, каким бездарным родителем оказался Вальтер. Придд сначала хмурился, доказывая, что он в детстве имел всё, что нужно для жизни, но через несколько наводящих вопросов всё же признал, что родительского тепла — самого важного — ему не хватало.

  
— "Натура не должна брать верх над разумом" — это, на мой взгляд, наиболее часто повторяемые слова в нашей семье.

  
— Вот видишь! Разве можно так жить, а не существовать? Ты ведь человек, а не... — от избытка чувств Савиньяк взмахнул пустым бокалом, подыскивая слова. — А не камень! Хотя камни и те шевелятся, если верить Ли, а из тебя хотели вырастить какого-то железного рыцаря из сказки, который ничего не чувствует и только исполняет свой долг. Ты ведь имеешь право на чувства и имеешь право проявлять их, а не держать всё в себе!

  
— Наверное, ты прав. Но я не уверен, смогу ли переучиться и хочу ли. Я привык.

  
Арно мягко посмотрел на друга влажными чёрными глазами.

  
— Просто говори о том, что тебе важно, так ведь легче. Мне ты точно можешь доверять.

  
— Я знаю, — Валентин постарался улыбнуться.

  
Стояла глубокая северная ночь, снег по-прежнему заметал замок, соединяя землю и небо, и ветер выл в каминных трубах, под которыми жарко пылало пламя. Они выпили немало и по ходу разговора переместились к огню, устроившись плечом к плечу на пушистой волчьей шкуре. Едва слышно потрескивали фитили свечей. Придд смотрел на пляшущие огненные языки, а Савиньяк рассматривал его профиль и думал, какому сильному человеку ему повезло быть другом и как бы хотелось забрать хоть немного чужой боли. В конце концов, подумал Арно, Валентин высказал свою обиду и печаль, и хотя и разбередил раны, теперь они должны наконец зажить, теперь ему должно стать легче. Ещё больше радовало Савиньяка то, что, несмотря на стремление оградить и оградиться, они по-прежнему оставались достаточно близки, чтобы делить огорчения и радости.

  
Тишину момента не хотелось разрушать, и Арно совсем тихо произнёс:

  
— Знаешь, Рокэ приглашает нас в Алвасете, когда война закончится. Мы можем поехать, и ты увидишь море.

  
Валентин повернул голову, и Савиньяку показалось, что сквозь усталость серыми озорными глазами на него наконец смотрел Зараза.

  
— Я буду рад. Доживём до лета?

  
— Доживём до лета.


End file.
